


Home isn’t a place but your loved ones

by RocioWrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki came back to Japan, and it was another beginning for this chosen family.</p><p>Or, the OT7 fic no one wants because fandom deserves better and I’m sorry I didn’t put more effort into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I found this piece sitting in my Ouran folder and I can’t remember writing it? It’s not really that good but I think there aren’t that many OT7 fics out there so, here it is, I’m sharing it. I should have edited it better but I’m a lazy author ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 10 short chapters where nothing really cool happens, sorry. Also there’s no continuation for this, have in mind that this fic just portrays a probable OT7 begging but doesn’t and won’t follow up.
> 
> If you still want to read it, I hope you enjoy the ride!

**I**

As a Haninozuka, Mitsukuni was taught a great deal of essential lessons. To look inside of himself and read there what was right and what was wrong. To hear his heart dictating his path. To always honor his last name and his positively good nature. To never abuse of his power and privilege. To always listen. But above all, to always be loyal to himself and his beliefs.

He could hear his heart loud and clear from the day he was put in front of his cousin. He could see the adoration in that silence and he reciprocated so fully, so wholeheartedly it made him doubt if he really knew what was right and what was wrong.

(Did he want to know though?)

Takashi was the first thing he _loved_ so much, so pure, so unrestrained. And he said so one night after practicing for hours to no end with a too bright moon and a peaceful breeze making his blond hair dance relentlessly. The other simply nodded and smiled and Mitsukuni knew his path now. This was it, he thought then.

Until Suoh Tamaki showed up. And he found out.

The other thing he loved so much was cake and sweet things. And Takashi knew and was supportive when he tried to leave it all to honor his family name. It didn’t work out. Tamaki somehow _knew_. And Mitsukuni smiled for him, accepted everything and learnt to love him ( _them_ ) too.

(Which one was his path then?)

Takashi smiled and nodded once again. He followed single-mindedly because they loved each other so much and Mitsukuni could never ever tell him how grateful he was (he would always be).

With Tamaki came Kyouya, a strange package deal that worked. And then the Hitachiin twins came, they truly were a perfect match, always in synch. Mitsukuni saw the love there, in every corner and smiled childishly because he shouldn’t say a word about it. Takashi saw it too and they didn’t discuss it for so long that sometimes it weighted their one-sided conversations down.

Sometimes Mitsukuni would be so frustrated about it all that he would kick the ass of whoever wanted to spar with him. Takashi would be that person occasionally and Mitsukuni would always leave the dojo with an empty feeling in his chest like he was betraying his love for his cousin.

Takashi never reproached him. Takashi _knew_.

And then there was Fujioka Haruhi and her straightforwardness that only served to matters of common sense – not love, not the love that was there anyway. Tamaki grew impossibly more romantic and nonsensical, Kyouya smiled more, the twins stopped being the twins to be Hikaru and Kaoru, Takashi talked to him. This was it then. It was happening.

Mitsukuni finally knew Takashi _felt_ the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

He was told from a very young age what was expected of him. Protect Mitsukuni, make sure Mitsukuni is safe. No one told him to love him but he did it anyways. He tried out things for himself – he enjoyed kendo a bit too much and didn’t really appreciate sweet cakes. He tried things for himself and found out the two of them were functioning like two halves of a whole.

(Not to prying eyes, they were too different. But to themselves, it was clear as day.)

Takashi would be silent and Mitsukuni would talk and talk and talk. Takashi would look serious and older, Mitsukuni would be cheerful and look younger. Takashi would _need_ to protect him and Mitsukuni would _pretend_ to be defenseless. It worked. It was their mute agreement. Two halves of a whole.

They complemented each other and it worked perfectly.

He was never told to find such fulfillment in loving his cousin, he was never told to find such a simple pleasure in watching Mitsukuni smile and be overtly happy. He did it anyways. His mother would always see through him and would whisper lowly his name in something that was a mix of relief and worry. Takashi would nod and make sure his mother knew he was loyal to every good lesson she had taught him.

And then Suoh Tamaki showed up to push away those prejudices that were drowning Mitsukuni. Takashi was immensely grateful.

(And a bit jealous.)

Mitsukuni smiled too brightly and accepted the offer to join the Host Club if anything to be allowed to be cute and eat sweet things. Really now, all Tamaki did was tell Mitsukuni he should always follow his heart, something he already knew but needed the reassurance coming from an outsider force apparently.

(And Tamaki _was_ a force to be praised.)

Takashi accepted it all, the love that Mitsukuni was discovering for more and more people, the Host Club, the love he felt for Mitsukuni that was growing. He accepted the others, Kyouya with his false heartlessness, the twins with their false sameness.

(He accepted himself with his false strength.)

His mother gave him a look and hugged him. What for he wasn’t sure but he accepted it too.

Fujioka Haruhi broke an expensive vase, but she also broke all fake pretense that these six boys were anything but working together in a strange functionality that wasn’t limited to making girls happy. Takashi got trapped too in a way he didn’t know it was possible and had to tell Mitsukuni that things were more complicated than he thought.

Takashi was there for Mitsukuni, yes. However, now there was _more_.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Ootori was a family name that brought such a weight with it that Kyouya felt heavy all the time. He was meticulously doing everything to be perfect in his life, from school work to arranged meetings with other youngsters to strengthen good relationships with other important families. He never allowed himself to dream away from what had been decided for him, he had a fate sealed and he would follow because it was a dishonor not to do it that way.

He learnt to smile pleasantly and make small talk and sound happy and open-minded. To never show his real intentions or real thoughts – even if those were good ones. He learnt to weight the merits of every action.

He did his best to stay in line, to never falter in his steps. That was his destiny after all, to be the best little dispensable soldier. And he would never say it but it hurt so much to be treated like that by his own father as if he was mindless and useless.

(He wasn’t. And his father needed proof that Kyouya was _better_.)

One day he found himself with a handful of a half French, half Japanese boy asking him to take him touring. He knew his eyes were twitching, unable to contain the jealousy he felt for the Suoh heir, one and only descendant – if only Kyouya had such luck…

But the boy was a complete fool, he decided. And he went with the flow because his father asked (ordered, more like it). They traveled and talked and Kyouya felt it stirring in his insides, curling in the most uncomfortable possible way. Tamaki had the guts to face him about his readiness to accept his somber fate and it was too late then. Kyouya had already fallen.

(Tamaki knew he could prove his father he was better than good enough, _better than the best_.)

Host Club, he said then and Kyouya smiled politely and told him he was brainless with the confidence that true friendship offered to be inconveniently honest. Tamaki whined and complained and got it done.

Tamaki _convinced_ other people. He impressed Kyouya. He saw from the sidelines how Tamaki wormed his way into these people’s heart – how he soft-spoke Haninozuka to join, bringing his cousin with him; and how he dared to go into the Hitachiin twins’ territory and came out victorious if only by perseverance and unadulterated charm.

( _Kyouya started to paint outside the canvas_.)

Kyouya was more than impressed. And he hated himself for noticing what it really was that he was feeling. He denied it for a long time but it was to not avail. And Mitsukuni along with Takashi saw through it, it was unsettling.

They didn’t comment on it though and were discreet, smiling softly at him.

(Oh, they did not only know but understood it all too well.)

They bonded in silence, swearing to protect the others like he had the same breed of loyalty and kindness the other two had. And somewhere along the symmetrical smiles and mischievous pranks at Tamaki, they swore again to protect the twins too. Because they were there, they were in need, they were breaking without noticing (just like him).

And next time, he had a handful of a small commoner with avid eyes and truths that he didn’t want to hear.

(Fujioka Haruhi moved everything out of place for them.)

Things changed once again and it was too slow to notice – Mitsukuni and Takashi noticed though. So did Kyouya. Surprisingly enough, Kaoru did too.

(Haruhi shook _them_ out of place.

And she put them all back together.)


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Kaoru knew – probably from the very beginning – that his life ( _their lives_ ) would be marked by dysfunctional relationships that somehow managed to work quite fine, or looked that way at least.

He knew he loved his parents, but he really didn’t, not like he should; even though they were good people and loved them enough to last a life time, even though they decided to raise them and protect them and encourage them, even though they weren’t always there and still were so obviously _parents_ that sometimes Kaoru wondered how did they put up with both troublesome twins.

He knew he loved his brother _too much_. But he couldn’t help it, he didn’t want to help it – Hikaru had the same idea. They were two and they were one and everyone else didn’t know which perspective they favored, some didn’t care if they didn’t talk to anyone and some were mesmerized by the fact that they couldn’t be told apart. Some hated them since they came from an important family and were spoilt brats most of the time. Those didn’t matter to the twins, opinions others may have had didn’t matter in the least. And they lived in their own world – us, not us; that was it. And the one who wasn’t Hikaru was Kaoru while the one who wasn’t Kaoru was Hikaru; it worked. It worked perfectly for them.

They fitted together, always would, and they lived together not just physically but emotionally together, they understood each other in levels other people wouldn’t get. They were two that maybe were really one and they loved each other so much, too much, _never enough_. And things would get messy sometime, every time, all the time.

Kaoru knew – knew so much, understood that much – things would ( _need to_ ) change sooner or later and the spell would be broken and two would become something Kaoru wouldn’t recognize, wouldn’t want to love but would love anyway because he couldn’t stop loving Hikaru. He just couldn’t.

(What wasn’t Hikaru was Kaoru, but Kaoru was _nothing_ without what Hikaru was.)

So he prayed every night that when the time came, he could be strong and move forward for his brother, for his love, for these weird relationships that managed to work just fine (probably, maybe).

And then Suoh Tamaki came. With the Host Club, with promises, with supposed friends, with fun that turned into something else, something _new_ and _different_ and _not us_ that felt so familiar. And the promises got fulfilled and the friends were real and Kaoru could pinpoint the moment he knew now for certain that their world was expanding and mutating and Suoh Tamaki was there, followed by Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi.

And then all Hell broke loose with one Fujioka Haruhi who told them that Hikaru was Hikaru and Kaoru was Kaoru.

(Suddenly it was Kaoru and Hikaru being together but not really, and Haruhi and Tamaki being there too and Kyouya staying always close and Mitsukuni smiling perched on Takashi’s shoulder and there wasn’t a lonely world anymore and this dysfunctional family was working quite fine.)


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Hikaru knew of real love, or so he had thought. Because he loved Kaoru like it was the only possible outcome for his life. As time went by, he defiantly decided that his love for Kaoru was greater than anything else and there only was the two of them and the rest of the world – us, not us; that was it. The rest was mere crowd and they were the important, fundamental part. They were two that should be one; they actually _could be_ one if they so much as wanted to.

(Funny how they really didn’t want to.)

He decided this was their destiny, to be always together, to grow up and take over the family business, to hold hands and whisper too close to each other and to make the fashion industry nervous.

He decided he would always be there for Kaoru and Kaoru would always be there for him. That’s how it worked for them, that was how it would always work. They didn’t need anyone else – even if he thought his parents were okay.

More importantly, they didn’t need Suoh Tamaki and his silly Host Club. Who would want to sit there day after day and smile at girls?

But Hikaru offered him something, gave something away. He would never admit it, he knew Kaoru would never complain about it. But he gave something away and Tamaki ( _Milord_ ) latched onto it, insisting, persevering. It was as exhausting as it was endearing and Hikaru grew fond of the foolish King, exasperated at first but the affection was becoming part of the norm. Kaoru felt it too and it made them stronger.

Hikaru enjoyed Milord in their lives and that was it.

(Wasn’t it? It should be it and nothing more.)

They organized themselves in pairings of sorts. The brotherly love of the twins. The romantic King with his shadowy omnipotent helper, Ootori Kyouya. And lastly, the sweet Haninonuza with his silent protector Morinozuka. Things worked fine, they worked just fine.

Somehow, he felt happier. So did Kaoru.

And then Fujioka Haruhi landed on their lives. She was a fun toy to play with, she made playing with Milord even funnier. Sometimes Hikaru would be honest to God jealous although he wasn’t sure of _who_. Sometimes he felt he was missing something or that Kaoru was further away than ever before.

He couldn’t put a name to any of it. The way Kaoru was such a stabilizing force, the way Milord reminded him of how much he could be if he wanted to, the way he admired Takashi so much, the way Mitsukuni made it so easy to smile, the way Kyouya could smirk with him so openly and evilly every time he pulled a prank on Milord, the way Haruhi was so _real_ to him in a way no one ever had been – not even Kaoru.

(Us, not us; that wasn’t it anymore.)

When he finally understood – and realized his brother had caught up sooner than him with those secret but revealing smiles Mitsukuni, Takashi and Kyouya usually shared – he just freaked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

All Haruhi wanted was a quiet life. Not easy because she knew that was impossible so she opted for a life as calm as possible. Finish high school, go to college, become a lawyer, fall in love maybe, have a kid?

She had no idea what was waiting for her so early on.

Her father was sort of weird but she loved him so much she couldn’t complain, he did his best and that was as much as she could ever ask for. Her mother wasn’t there with them anymore but she remembered her constantly, her father would sometimes talk about how awesome the woman he had loved so much was.

Sometimes, Haruhi wondered if she had friends and depending on the day she would agree that yes indeed, she had. Other times, she laughed at herself and kept doing her chores, ignoring the pang of loneliness in her chest.

(Just be a kindred spirit and keep going.)

She thought Ouran Academy would open doors for her – she wasn’t in the wrong. She thought people there were not the kind she could relate to – and most of the time that was the case. She thought the Third Music Room would be peaceful to do some homework in there and instead, all she found was six attractive boys urging her to do things she didn’t want to.

(Her life began then probably.)

She found herself surrounded by guys who had something else that the rest refused to see through it.

People thought the twins were unreachable and one the same as the other when in fact they were individuals who sometimes wanted others to tell them apart and sometimes wanted to remain unnamed – they were kids who were learning to be themselves. Tamaki was always mistakenly assumed to be so perfect, so wonderful, so everything he was not – he was just a teen who missed his mom just as much as Haruhi did but tried to put a smile on everyone’s faces because life was too short to be angsting for too long. Kyouya was heartless for the outsider viewers – Tamaki had changed him so much that Haruhi was glad she had the pleasure to meet the new version. Mitsukuni was just as happy as he showed but there was more – he was mature and knew when to act and when to stay back, he knew when things should be taken seriously and when to play around. And Takashi wasn’t exactly showing something he was not, he was in fact choosing to show just a part of himself – he decided to be silent all the time in front of others and seem this reliable force that didn’t need anything in the world but the thing was that he needed, wanted, loved, hoped so much.

Haruhi finished high school knowing there would always be just _them_ , the Host Club, for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

He was pure _light_. That was what his mother told him. And he bought it, why would he doubt his mother’s words?

And he wanted to bring light to everyone’s lives, even to his grandmother who he knew nothing about and was always sort of mean to him. He missed his mom and he didn’t really know how to be his father’s son. Nevertheless, he woke up every day and went to that outrageously expensive academy that belonged to the Suoh family. He got quickly accustomed to hear Tamaki instead of Rene, his French name, he got accustomed to dress in the blue and black uniform every morning and go in there, charming everyone with his exotic good-looks and broken Japanese.

He decided he wasn’t accustomed to Kyouya and he wanted the boy to be by his side either way. It was nice and fun and he knew there was something else there for Kyouya to be friendly with him. But Tamaki basked in it all the same and let himself be taken to all the places he wanted to visit.

They fought over how life was not what other people wanted of them and how they should keep going and it _clicked_.

He decided that Kyouya would be it, his right hand. Host Club, he said then and Kyouya smiled politely and told him he was brainless with the confidence that true friendship offered to be inconveniently honest. Tamaki whined and complained and got it done.

He set his eyes on Haninozuka and Morinozuka followed. He went for the Hitachiin twins and after some hard work, they showed up to this whole mess that was the club. He was happy and he loved them – he was making a family for himself.

He cried and protested when the twins were mean to him and the next moment they were all running around, playing and laughing. He smiled so hugely at sweet Mitsukuni and he tried so hard to be the best version of himself for Takashi and Kyouya.

He _loved_ them – how could he not?

And then Fujioka Haruhi appeared. He lost it when he found out the commoner wasn’t in fact a boy. She was lovely, full of common sense and practicality that made the Host Club even better. He found his daughter and it clicked once again in his mind.

(This was how it needed to be for them.

For _them all_.)

He was taken aback by beauty, simplicity, all the love he had to profess and more. He was taken aback by the fact that Kyouya kept Haruhi around and the twins opened up even more and Takashi smiled more and Mitsukuni shared Usa-chan more. And Haruhi was the cause of it. Haruhi was it. _For them_.

Tamaki took so long to _understand_ and when he did, he didn’t know what to do with everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Tamaki was pure _light_ and Haruhi was pure _force_ , the rest agreed silently.

And yet, somehow, their power alone wasn’t enough.

*

*

The Host Club as a simple club got dismantled once Tamaki and Kyouya graduated from high school. And the Host Club as a family structure got taken apart (not really) when the twins plus Haruhi graduated. Each member followed their own path.

The cousins went to Ouran University, Mitsukuni to get a B.A. in Business Management and Takashi to become a lawyer – just as Haruhi herself. Kyouya parted to England to college. Tamaki was sent to France in a poor attempt to prove his word to the Suoh matriarch or to break himself trying. And the twins decided to study in New York for a season if only to get away from all those feelings.

It was pretty useless though. A year or two later found them all back in Japan, finishing their studies and working with their respective families. Meeting occasionally, because they couldn’t deny what linked them together, couldn’t let all those feelings go to waste.

It was funny how they danced around it, without really giving the first step.

*

*

Kaoru appreciated greatly the peace of the Haninozuka Residence when he decided to grace Mitsukuni with his visit. He sipped calmly the offered tea, feeling the chocolate flavor of the cake mix in with the herbal mouthful he was currently ingesting.

The warm sun – and his senpai’s sweet tranquil company – made the afternoon so clear and comfortable that Kaoru thought he couldn’t be in any other place right now.

Crickets sang tirelessly, wind blowing quite softly. He saw it ruffling Mitsukuni’s blond hair, making it stick out in odd angles. It was cute as much as fun considering that Mitsukuni still pretty much looked as the youngest of them all.

He lifted his eyes from the cake and smiled hugely at Kaoru, almost sparkling.

“How is Hika-chan doing?”

“Fine.” He answered. And then shook his head with bottomless love and patience. “He’s still freaking out.” He whispered at last and chuckled.

Not far away, Yasuchika was training, his grunts drowning the crickets for a moment.

“I see.”

He left the cup carefully on the wooden floor and nodded. “What about Mori-senpai? I’ve heard he’s too busy with his study.”

“Ah yes.” Mitsukuni mumbled, uncaring of the tiny white frosting on his cheek. Kaoru inspected it as if it were the most marvelous thing in sight and reprimanded himself at the undeniable urge of wiping it away – with his tongue. “He’s a bit stressed out.” And Mitsukuni snickered some.

If Usa-chan were there, he would have buried his face in the pink fur. Probably. Kaoru couldn’t be sure anymore since there were no girls to entertain now, his act of childish cuteness wasn’t needed anymore so maybe Mitsukuni wouldn’t do it. Kaoru shook his head once more, willing his eyes to move from the dirty spot on the other’s cheek to his eyes.

“Why would that be?” He asked slightly amused at the twinkling mischief in Mitsukuni’s expression.

“Sexual tension.” He said in a conspiratorial murmur, hiding his words behind his little silver plate near empty and Kaoru’s mouth hung open for a few heartbeats before giggling unattractively. “Haru-chan is in one of his classes and they’ve been seeing each other _a lot_.”

Kaoru gaped like a fish out of water but then nodded, filled with compassion. Takashi looked too impassive and neutral but that was not always the case. He wanted to ask for details; was Haruhi wearing nice dresses? Was she smiling softly at her new classmates? Was she as perfect as she was in the Host Club now in college?

The twins should go see her sometime soon, yes.

Mitsukuni smiled at him like he was reading his mind but didn’t say anything. He arched an eyebrow.

“What about you?”

His senpai chewed delightedly on his last morsel of cake and set the plate away. “I miss Haru-chan a lot!” He happily and readily admitted. “But that’s not something I’m interested in.” Kaoru did a double take, eyes going wide. “Sex I mean.” He sighed and Mitsukuni’s smile broadened. “So I can’t help Takashi with this.”

Kaoru had enough and he moved towards Mitsukuni, hand shooting up to remove the treacherous frosting on his cheek. If his fingers lingered more than recommended, no one brought it to attention; Mitsukuni’s smile was satisfied and easy. And for an asexual, Kaoru thought distractedly as he sucked his fingers to rid them of said frosting, Mitsukuni was giving such bedroom eyes.

“I could help.” He rasped out before losing his composure.

Mitsukuni giggled, going back to his infantile charm. “I’ll let Takashi know.”

*

*

Hikaru refused horribly any and all prospects of advancing as if he still didn’t believe it was possible to love romantically more than one person at once.

Kaoru would bargain and whine and kiss and nudge him. He would make them meet Haruhi or Takashi and Mitsukuni and spend the day doing nothing productive – a date of sorts. Hikaru laughed at him and kissed back when they were alone at home.

The thing was that they missed Tamaki so much.

*

*

“Thank you for receiving me.” Were Kaoru’s steady words.

Kyouya nodded, unimpressed but fond at being able to meet him. Despite all of them still being students, they were all already working, so it was hard to find time to merely hang out. They both knew that much. Nonetheless, there they were, mutely watching to discern how much the other had changed in the months they didn’t see each other.

“Of course.” And he indicated the table and the exuberant black leather sofas in the room.

A short young maid flew away to get tea and some refreshments. Kaoru didn’t bother to voice what kind of tea he would like and sat down heavily, eyes seemingly tired. Kyouya wasn’t much better, he was after all the one who worked the hardest and longest and it showed.

The older one cleared his throat and sat in front of Kaoru. “So, what can I do for you?”

The only reply he got was silence followed by a sort of nervous cough and an imperceptible blush. _Ah_.

The maid came back with two shy blue teacups, little white flowers adorning the rims. The pot was identical and boiling mist was coming out from it. The tea smelled delicious and along with the appetizing delicatessens, Kyouya noted a few long hours had passed since he last ate. She presented them with everything in the tray and went away, quick and loud steps taking her to the kitchen.

“Have you talked to Milord?” He asked slowly, eyeing the smoky cups.

“He will be back sometime next week.” And the hushed tone did nothing to ease Kaoru. He simply smiled sadly at Kyouya.

They both knew.

“We should all get together when he does.”

Kyouya nodded, piercing the other with gray unforgiving eyes. Kaoru looked back just as intensely, willing his smile to turn into a more honest, happier one; he failed and Kyouya’s heart protested although his face didn’t show it – the others didn’t really need Kyouya to be open about his feelings, there was a secret way of reading him that they had perfected long after the Host Club was over.

“Are you trying to push it?” He wondered out loud and Kaoru finally grinned mischievously.

“Of course not.” And it didn’t sound convincing.

“Are you trying to make _me_ push it?”

Kaoru faked hurt and took his hand to his chest. “I could never.” But his grin widened magnificently.

Kyouya grinned too and dismissed it with a hand gesture. “We truly should meet.” He agreed in the end, sipping his tea.

*

*

Haruhi blinked slightly surprised at the dozen of red roses in front of her. Whispering rose all around and Takashi, standing by her side, barely grunted an acknowledgement. Mitsukuni, perched on Takashi’s shoulder, smiled brightly at both twins.

“What’s this?” She said, not baffled anymore. But she took the flowers anyway.

“A present.” They replied in synch.

“They’re beautiful.” Mitsukuni observed, amused.

“I picked them.” Hikaru breathed out proudly and produced a single pink rose from out of nowhere to give it to Mitsukuni. He giggled finding it all so fun and took it, bringing it to his face to smell it.

“Thanks!” And he jumped from his cousin’s shoulder to Hikaru’s arms, enveloping him in a hug.

They spun a few times before Hikaru deposited Mitsukuni gently on the ground again.

Kaoru and Takashi smiled at the display just as Haruhi decided that flowers were too much and handed them back to the younger twin. He laughed winking at her and hugged them to his chest, smelling them either way.

Mitsukuni and Hikaru started to talk about Haruhi and flowers and a disconnected conversation that had the commoner frowning with kind indulgence.

People kept whispering as they were still in plain sight near the main gate of Ouran Academy, the college not being too different from the high school building. The three of them started walking away, Hikaru pestering Haruhi about her grades and work load and how Takashi was already working for his family, Mitsukuni would snicker at Haruhi’s indignant splutter and her own insults toward the twin.

“Hey.” Kaoru spoke up catching Takashi’s attention.

He was careful not to crush the roses and grabbed one to give Takashi. The older one looked confused for a second before taking it too and gracing him with a smile and a nod of appreciation. Kaoru didn’t have to say the words to Takashi since it was obvious what this meant.

_I’m here, I know it’s not easy. I have Hikaru and I know you have Mitsukuni but I can’t even begin to understand how things work for the rest of you. Just know that I am here if you need me. For anything._

Takashi nodded once more and ruffled his hair lovingly before starting to walk away, several steps behind the others.

Kaoru tenderly squeezed the bouquet before running behind them, leaving all the spectators to wonder.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Kyouya was pure _shadow_ and Kaoru was pure _persuasion_ , the rest agreed silently.

And, somehow, their power combined was something to be reckoned, propelling changes.

*

*

Kyouya took a deep long breathe and walked in, easily spotting the other two young men he was there to meet with. He sat on the opposite side of the table, leaving the laptop and suitcase on the chair beside him.

“Sorry I’m late.” He apologized all proper and signaled to the man behind the counter for a coffee.

“It’s okay.” Mitsukuni mumbled distractedly, busy with his cake, legs swinging funnily like a small child. Kyouya smiled at him and nodded at Takashi, a bit surprised at the strong black coffee he was drinking.

A young girl wearing an all-black attire brought the coffee and offered refills plus any other thing they might want. Kyouya refused politely and dispatched her way too quickly before Mitsukuni could actually request for more cake.

He smiled wickedly a fraction of a second but said nothing and sipped his tea, leaving Kyouya to imagine how the small blond would take revenge.

They remained silent for a few minutes, relaxing with their hot drinks, letting the warm atmosphere to settle into their tired bodies.

“How are you doing?” Kyouya finally spoke up.

“Really good.” Mitsukuni answered with a bubbly tone in his voice and an obvious malevolent tinge too. Kyouya had to hide his own smirk with his cup. “How are you Kyo-chan? Heard Tama-chan is coming home sometime this week, is that right?”

Takashi looked even more exhausted than Kyouya and Kaoru combined – and that was saying much considering how much he worked and how Kaoru had to constantly put up with Hikaru. He didn’t comment on it but the lazy disinterested look on Takashi was more than a bit unsettling.

“Yes, he’s coming back before the weekend. Kaoru wants us to meet up, would you be available?” And he took his blackberry from the inside pocket of his jacket to check his own schedule.

“Yes.” Takashi replied firmly, earning a heartfelt giggle from Mitsukuni. Kyouya arched an eyebrow.

“So you _do_ have time for Kao-chan.”

“Mitsukuni.” It was meant as a warning but the embarassed tone and the barely-there blush made it hard for Kyouya to suppress his smirk.

“Am I missing something here?” He questioned, taking his eyes off of the device.

The café was mostly empty which was a relief and allowed them to talk without extreme reservations. The man behind the counter directed them a look that spoke of concern but would never voice it, he could tell those kids came from money.

“Takashi feels bad about going to Kao-chan for comfort sex even when he offered.” Mitsukuni said in a soft controlled whisper and Kyouya’s smirk faltered for a total amount of one millisecond, recovering himself rather impressively.

“Oh.” He mumbled and Takashi looked away, coffee cold and unfinished. He cleared his throat. “Kaoru is really good at that.” He mentioned for Takashi’s benefit and it was worth it if only to see the faint blush intensify.

“You too Kyo-chan?”

“Occasionally.” Kyouya confessed, not ashamed. “Kaoru is quite… _perceptive_.” Mitsukuni laughed loudly and amused, Kyouya grinned even though he felt a bit bad for Takashi. “And if you’re worried about Hikaru, don’t be.” Mitsukuni blinked at this, sharp eyes doubting his words. So Kyouya continued. “Hikaru also knows.” He gave as a final explanation. Mitsukuni blinked some more but nodded, understanding. Takashi kept his silent cover. “Anyway,” He started again. “would you be available to meet this weekend with the rest?”

“Of course!” Mitsukuni proclaimed happily, punching his fist in the air while it still held the tiny fork.

“Yes.” Takashi sentenced without looking at anything in particular.

“Good.”

*

*

Haruhi answered the door wearing huge black-rimmed glasses and dressed in extremely loose pants and two layers of shirts. It was a cute sight. Her hair was mid-shoulder, shorter than the last time Kyouya saw her but not as short as when they were in high school; it was amazing how most haircuts made her look lovely either way – or they were all fools in love, that could be it too.

He sidestepped her and came in, a finger pointing towards the kitchen where his bodyguard went to leave a massive tray of premium sushi.

“I brought food.” He announced once the man in the black suit nodded at him and left.

“Thanks.” She said absentmindedly while watching the bodyguard go back to the limo parked in front of the apartment complex. She blinked and directed her eyes to Kyouya now. “Thanks.” She repeated, more honest this time.

“You’re welcome.” And he looked around as if expecting to find Ranka-san hiding in some corner.

“Oh, my dad isn’t here.” Haruhi mumbled closing the door and walking away from it, shaking her head softly at the extravagance of rich people which she probably wouldn’t ever wrap her head around. “Tea?” She called after herself.

“Sure.”

He took his time inspecting the place, it hadn’t changed one bit; however, it still felt so foreign but comfortable. It was a weird mix that Kyouya could appreciate.

“What brings you to my humble home?” Haruhi teased, setting the teapot on the low table and inviting him with a smile to sit with her.

“Tamaki comes back to Japan.” He told her unceremoniously, back rigid for a moment waiting for some sort of reaction. She stopped her movements, cup half full, before resuming as if he just spoke of the warm weather. “Kaoru wants us to meet up.” Kyouya finished, pushing his glasses up his nose without being able to fully relax.

“Sounds fun.”

“ _Fun_.” He echoed with more reproach than necessary.

Haruhi glared at him instantly but then got a hold of herself, deflating rapidly and filling her own cup. She watched him through thick eyelashes and didn’t even attempt to drink the tea freshly served. Kyouya stayed put, observing and unrelenting.

A battle of wits perhaps.

Even when they had the same goal.

“When would this reunion be?” She asked solely to break the silence.

“This weekend.” He informed her dutifully. “Can I count you in?” His voice must have given him away because she softened her look immediately and smiled too openly sincere for him to take in.

“Yes, yes you can. I’ll be there.” And with host-like charm she extended her arm outwardly to offer him a seat that he gracefully took and commenced some mundane conversation from there on.

*

*

Hikaru sent daggers his way and swore under his breath through gritted teeth. Kyouya smiled darkly sweet at him.

“I fucking hate you.” He said and Kyouya’s smile grew in satisfaction. “I’m going to hire a goddamn croupier for this, I don’t trust you to deal cards!” He hissed mindful of his tone of voice, overly worried about waking Mitsukuni up if he spoke too loudly.

The blond was resting on the expensively huge couch at one side while the others were playing poker a few meters away in Kyouya’s room. The soft afternoon light was dying out and bringing a cold air through the window.

Hikaru sighed and gave up, throwing his cards with no real anger.

“Tired of losing?” Kyouya taunted and picked the cards up to tuck them away. “Should we play another game?”

“Ugh. I hate playing _anything_ with you.” He groaned, face-palming himself and sliding down the chair.

Kyouya made a noncommittal sound and repressed his urge to mention all the times Hikaru _adored_ playing with him. His smile turned into a lascivious one but the other didn’t see it as he still had his hand over his eyes.

“Would you rather be playing with Mori-san and Kaoru?” He asked instead, full of wickedness.

Hikaru yelped and sat up in one fluid motion. “How did you even know?” He accused and after a heartbeat, shook his head helplessly. “Never mind. You know everything. It was silly of me to question your omnipresence.”

“Clearly.” Kyouya recognized. “Aren’t you the least bit worried?” He tested then, aiming for a tender tone that failed miserably because he had no idea how to sound tender.

“No, not really.” And Hikaru yawned uninterested. Kyouya arched an eyebrow at his lack of concern. “What? Are _you_ jealous?”

“Not at all.” He responded calmly. “I was just wondering why you didn’t stay with them.”

“Ah.” Hikaru fumbled with his hands almost innocently and a tinge of pink decorated his cheeks. “Well…” He drawled. “Takashi is mostly heterosexual, you know? So I thought it’d be overwhelming if I stayed too.” He half whispered, half rushed to say.

Kyouya smiled at this, it was quite amazing how Hikaru had matured too and had become so attune with other people’s needs and feelings.

“I see.” He nodded and took the cards again to play solitaire. After a few minutes in silence, he added: “If it makes you feel better, they probably won’t go further than a handjob.”

Hikaru choked on his own spit and started to cough, red splotches appearing on his cheeks. “Probably!” He barely uttered, brokenly and lowly between fits of coughing, standing up to go to the bathroom.

“Although we both know how _persuasive_ Kaoru can be.” Kyouya commented flipping the cards in his hand to start the game.

A crash sounded from the bathroom that miraculously didn’t wake Mitsukuni up.

Kyouya snickered until Hikaru managed to come out, face still flushed and hair tousled. They shared a mute look and Hikaru decided to better have a nap like the small blond, he would need his energy if Kaoru only got to give Takashi a handjob – someone would have to make him spend all that sexual tension bottled up.

Mitsukuni smiled in his sleep, dreaming of Tamaki hugging him tight and giving him a new stuffed bunny he bought in France just for him.

*

*

Tamaki arrived like a storm to a too-willing too-prone tiny town that was waiting for it with exciting hope. He launched himself at Kyouya and hugged him too tightly, they almost fell down with the mere force of the impulse.

The blond laughed dreamily and kissed his cheek, calling him _mon ami_ and saying a few other French sentences he didn’t understand. Kyouya smiled and allowed the other to push him through the door back to his room and sit them on the couch. Tamaki looked so happy that he didn’t protest when he grabbed his hand and squeezed, violet eyes shining with unshed happy tears.

It moved Kyouya to the bones and all he wanted was to make sure Tamaki knew how loved he was. He did nothing harsh though and simply gave a nod and squeezed his hand back.

“How was everything?”

“Ah! Splendid! Beautiful!” Tamaki threw adjectives everywhere and told him about the nice hotel he had stayed in and all the wonderful people he had met and how his mother tongue had even sounded weird to his own ears at first.

“Of course, you’ve been in Japan for years.” Kyouya objected. Tamaki eagerly nodded and kept talking about his time there.

In the back of his mind, an awful thought was nagging Kyouya. Even beyond their complicated situation as host club slash family slash whatever they actually were, Tamaki had his mother situation to take into account. And Kyouya would never ever forgive Suoh-sama for taking the woman away from Tamaki.

“Are you even listening to me? Kyouya!” He whined and Kyouya smacked him on the head, no force behind it.

“Yes, yes. Just slow down a bit.”

“I brought gifts!” He announced with extreme pride. “For everyone!”

“Good. We will all meet tomorrow.” Tamaki opened his mouth, amazed at the fact that Kyouya was two steps ahead of him. Well, it kind of was Kaoru’s doing, but right now he could let himself enjoy Tamaki’s vivacious approval of such idea.

“Will Haruhi be there?” He asked hopefully, jumping in place as an excited child. Kyouya noded. “And the twins?”

“Yes. And Hani-san and Mori-san too.”

“Excellent!” He replied, finally jumping up and twirling around in the room.

Kyouya gave him a funny look but didn’t stop him, for now Tamaki was allowed to be his cheery self. However, the other faltered mid-step and Kyouya frowned.

“Um.” Tamaki mumbled and went back to sit beside him. “There’s something I want to talk to you.”

His heart fell and his stomach dropped. “What is it?”

Tamaki’s eyes showed doubt and he seemed slightly frightened. Kyouya’s frown deepened.

“I think…” He started and cut himself off. He took a deep breath then and continued. “I’ve been thinking a lot while I was away.”

“Good.” Kyouya prompted.

“And I think that… that… that I’m in love with Haruhi.” Tamaki confessed in the tiniest voice but his mouth stayed half open like he wanted to keep talking. Kyouya let the sudden silence envelope them and tried to make his look seem understanding and kind. “I’m in love with Haruhi.” He repeated. “But I think I’m in love with…” He glanced quickly at Kyouya’s face. “With other people too. At the same time.” He finished.

“I see.”

Tamaki gaped. “That’s all you have to say?” He whimpered.

“No. I believe that all I have to say won’t fit right now, that’s it.” Kyouya casually dropped and readjusted his glasses.

“I love you.” Tamaki rushed to say. “But I love Haruhi too!” He despaired. “And… and the others too.” He hunched over. “Is it possible to love more than one person at a time?”

The inquiry hung in the air, too heavy to be ignored.

Kyouya sighed and that brought Tamaki’s attention. His violet eyes were shining again, although this time the unshed tears weren’t from happiness.

“I do think so.” He assured and the other’s trembling lips formed a weak smile. Kyouya smiled too. “I happen to love you too.” Tamaki’s smile turned into a shocked and confused expression. “And Haruhi. And the others too.” He said easily, porting a mocking soft smile as if portraying Tamaki’s sentimentalism.

“You…” But he choked on his own emotions. It was a bit too much for poor Tamaki.

He jumped to Kyouya’s lap, arms encircling the other, hands gripping his shirt like he was afraid Kyouya would vanish in thin air. He buried his face in Kyouya’s neck and babbled some half French thing that Kyouya didn’t grasp.

“Stop it.” Kyouya protested without real heat behind his words, arms hugging the other and rubbing small circles on his back. “And you’re late.” He told him at last. Tamaki backed away, clear bafflement in his eyes. “The others already know. Most of them have already accepted it.”

Tamaki tilted his head to one side, blinking owlishly. “Huh?”

Kyouya shook his head and deposited the blond on the couch again. “You heard me.” He brushed his hands together to rid them of nonexistent dust. “We should talk about this in more depth with the others tomorrow.”

Tamaki nodded obligingly.

“You’re staying over, right?” Kyouya questioned out of the blue, standing up.

“Yeah.” He didn’t process all the information yet. It could take him a while.

Kyouya gave a curt nod. “I’ll tell the maids to start dinner for us.”

“O—okay.” The blond observed him begin to walk towards the door and shot up. “Kyouya!” He called making the other turn around, an eyebrow rose up demanding he spoke. “Uh… when you say the others know too… Um… Does that mean Hikaru and Kaoru are... _together_?” And he murmured the last part.

“Something like that, yes.”

In the space of two seconds, Tamaki’s face went from horrified to understanding to shocked to mystified to finally turned on. Kyouya could relate.

“And Hani and Mori?” Came his voice too subdued this time around.

“It depends on what you mean when you say ‘together’. In the physical sense they’re not, because Hani-san is asexual and Mori-san tends towards the heterosexual side of the spectrum. If you mean emotionally, then the answers is most assured yes.”

“Oh. Of course, of course.” He said with highness. Then, “Haruhi! What about Haruhi?!”

Kyouya sighed, feeling a headache forming. “What about Haruhi?”

“Well, what about…? Everything about!”

“If you’re wondering whether Haruhi is with someone or not, she isn’t at the moment. But you obviously must know we’ve been courting her since high school.”

“You what?!” He practically screamed and ran to Kyouya, hands gripping his shoulders. “You can’t! My innocent poor darling dau—!” Kyouya stopped his rant pinching him on the cheek. “Ow ow ow.”

“Use your inside voice.” He ordered. “And shut up. We’ve been courting you too, you brainless King.”

And that did it. Tamaki blinked, his hands falling limply to his sides, and he broke into the most majestic smile of all times. Kyouya released his abused cheek and smiled indulgently.

“I’m still your King, mommy?”

It transported them to another time, back at the Third Music Room and their precarious but lovely family.

“Don’t call me that.” Kyouya told him. “And wipe that silly smile off your face.” He ordered but gave a step forward nonetheless. “You know you are, Tamaki.” He whispered. “Haruhi is our Princess and the rest of us are your loyal court.”

A solitary tear rolled down a red cheek.

Tamaki shook his head. “We’re family.”


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Considering that they knew each other so well inside out, the atmosphere was awkward and heavy. Kyouya didn’t speak about what Tamaki confessed to him and the tension was consuming everyone.

“So, how was France?” Haruhi asked. Brave little soul she was.

Tamaki scratched his neck and nodded. “Great.” And a nervous laugh.

Haruhi nodded back and drank his tea peacefully.

It was obvious his mind was somewhere else.

Hikaru, who was kind of oblivious to the whole thing, was simply trying to figure out if Takashi had in fact slept with Kaoru and in return, it made Takashi really annoyed – just as Haruhi because she was out of the loop on that too.

Mitsukuni seemed entertained though and it gave the impression that he and Kyouya were having some sort of telepathic match.

Kaoru sighed. This was not what he had in mind. These goddamn fools. He coughed.

“Is something the matter Kaoru?” Kyouya pressed. Hikaru gave them a questioning look.

“No.” And he glared at Kyouya.

Tamaki seemed intimidated by the silence and it was palpable. Kaoru sighed again. Was this it?

“Did you go sight-seeing?” Haruhi spoke again, pointedly ignoring the tension in the air. God bless her soul.

“Ah yeah, a bit.” Tamaki mumbled and looked down as if watching the others were too much for him to handle.

 _Oh_.

“Oh.” Kaoru breathed out.

“Indeed.” Kyouya added.

Hikaru and Haruhi blinked, not getting what was going on.

“Milord…” Kaoru started, softly and amazed. Tamaki blushed exaggeratedly. “Do you really?”

Hikaru and Haruhi caught up immediately. Mitsukuni’s smile was brighter than the sun. Kyouya nodded for him. Kaoru started to laugh loudly, unashamedly, like this was what he’s been waiting for so long – _it was_.

“We’re all in the same page then.” Takashi tried to assure. And Kaoru nodded eagerly.

“I think so.” Tamaki murmured, embarrassed but sincere.

Kyouya directed a look at Haruhi. “Are you?”

“I…” Kaoru’s face fell. “What is that supposed to mean?” She demanded. “If I happen to say I’m not, what then? Are all of you just telling me I can destroy _this_ on my own?” She sounded slightly weirded out by that notion.

“Yes.” Tamaki and Hikaru answered positively convincing at the same time.

“You know you have that power over us, Haru-chan.” Mitsukuni said, sweet voice sobered up. “As we all have some power over the others. Don’t you think it’s time for you to decide what you want to do with that?”

“I want this to work.” Tamaki offered dreamily. “I want this family.” And his smile was heartbreakingly beautiful.

“So do we.” The twins clarified as one.

“You already know where our loyalties lay, Haruhi.” Kyouya told her. “What about yours?”

She looked around, chest tight. “I—”

Takashi’s big hand ruffled her hair, a smile hanging loosely from his lips. “You decide as we all do. Take your time if you need it.”

Tamaki nodded slowly, hopeful eyes on her.

“I—”

“I brought presents for everyone!” Tamaki jumped up suddenly. Mitsukuni’s fake childish excitement grew and the twins favored that instead of despairing at Haruhi’s doubt. “Kyouya, where did you put them?”

“You do know that I’m not your maid, right? I don’t see why I should be picking up your things after you.” He commented boringly. However, he got up to bring the baggage.

The twins snickered at this.

Mitsukuni made grabby hands and Tamaki decided to tell him about all the cute things he saw in France and how hard it had been to choose gifts.

The suitcase was heavy and Kyouya carried it with an irritated expression that turned into one of sadist pleasure when he let the thing fall on Tamaki’s right foot.

“Mommy!” He whined and this time Kyouya stomped his other foot. Hikaru’s roaring laugh was music to Kaoru’s ear. “Ow, no, ouch! That hurts!”

“It’ll teach you to stop calling me that.”

Mitsukuni giggled and jumped from his chair to inspect the contents of the case just as the twins inched closer too. Tamaki started to tell them about the odd-shaped souvenir he was holding, an impossible story that some creative seller invented and he blindly believed.

“I want this.” Haruhi proclaimed, standing from his chair, face set in determination. Everyone turned to her. Her jaw was clenched tightly but her eyes were clear as a summer day, she softened at the amazed looks she was receiving. “I want this as much as you do.” She sighed feeling light-headed. “I want this family.”

“Really?” Tamaki rasped out and Hikaru took his hand in an impossibly stiff grip.

“Really.” She admitted and smiled unhurriedly, full of perkiness and love.

Kaoru and Mitsukuni threw themselves at her arms and she barely caught them, falling backwards until she collided with Takashi’s strong chest. She looked up and they shared a kind smile.

“Ah you’re monopolizing Haruhi!” Tamaki objected and went in for his own hug.

Hikaru squeaked at being left out. “Hey, I’m here too!”

Haruhi had an armful of people who loved her and loved each other, and she only could laugh and smile warmly at them all. Kyouya gave her the most affectionate smile in the whole history above everyone’s heads and she felt tears prickling her eyes.

“Welcome home.” He said.


End file.
